


it's always been you

by mayora



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, they are in love :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayora/pseuds/mayora
Summary: Mark and Jinyoung carve out a space for just them, wherever they go.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	it's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing I wanted to...get out of my head, ahahaha. I miss them more than I thought.

They slink through the alleys with ease. For once, they are just like everyone else; tourists lost in the magic of the night and delights of the market. 

At the end of the row, the smell of tortilla and sizzling meat invite them. Mark laughs. "Found it!" 

The others catch up and they take turns biting into the freshly made tacos as they lean on tinny tables. 

Jinyoung's getting tipsy; he knows because Jinyoung starts talking a little faster, a little more excited. Mark smiles, heat across his cheeks from the wine. Jinyoung leans in closer, unconsciously, and Mark feels warm down the length of his body. 

Everyone splits off again and with the OK from their manager, the two of them head for the Manzanares River. A slight chill runs through the air but they have each other for warmth. 

It's a fifteen minute walk from the market but under the cover of darkness, they're free to wander, press against each other. They clasp hands and squeeze once, twice, and let go. But still, they huddle together as they walk.

Lights peppered along the river come into view as they get closer. 

"It's beautiful," Jinyoung says, pulling up onto the riverwalk. 

"It is," Mark says, looking at Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung looks over. He rolls his eyes at Mark's cheeky grin and shoves at Mark's shoulder. Mark laughs. Jinyoung reaches for Mark's fingers and squeezes them in the space of two heartbeats before walking ahead. Mark bumps their shoulders as he catches up; side by side they stroll along the river. 

"It reminds me of the Han River a little," Mark says. 

Jinyoung hums. "We walked there together a lot too." 

"Yeah," Mark smiles. Jinyoung's eyes curve up like the moon. 

Eventually, they get a call to come back to the market so the van can take them back to the hotel. Their voices carry them along the river and streets back to the familiar faces of home. 

They snuggle in the back of the van, Jinyoung on Mark's shoulder. Mark brings their intertwined hands to his lips for a quick kiss. They drop into a gentle sleep amongst excited voices, hearts and breaths beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> in retrospect, i could've made this a whole thing with a tiny Moment from each tour stop but brain...tiny anyway if there's anything that needs correcting, please don't hesitate to point it out! comments and kudos are always appreciated ♡


End file.
